


Late visit

by tveckling



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Mozart is sick+dying, Not really Mozart/Salieri as such, and 'words between the lines' stuff, and handholding, but there are clear feelings, not deathfic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Anonymous prompted: "I'd like it if you stayed." Mozart/Salieri





	Late visit

It hurt to see Wolfgang like this, weakened and in pain. When Antonio had heard he had hurried over as fast as he could, without consideration of the time, without thinking—he just hadn’t expected to see his rival-friend(-almost lover) like this. The trembling mess in front of him, it couldn’t be, how could it-

If he could run he would have, but the smile directed at him was the same as the one that had so many times made his heart skip a beat, and those eyes housed the same stormy genius that had so many times made his knees weak. There was no possibility of him running. Not now, not from this, not from Wolfgang.

Regret was thick in his throat and made it hard to breathe, much less talk, but Wolfgang talked enough for the two of them anyway. He always had, since Antonio had never been a man of many words. Wolfgang, though, Wolfgang was different; words sprang from his lips like notes from a piano, and just like his fingers could create the most beautiful melody his words kept Antonio spellbound.

Wolfgang was weak, and trembling, and every so often had to stop because of coughing fits, but he was still the Wolfgang stuck in Antonio’s memory. No weakness would every remove the core of him. It was a relief to see, no matter how painful the sight in front of Antonio was.

Mlle Weber- Mme Mozart, Antonio reminded himself, because she hadn’t been Weber for several years, walked into the room with quiet steps to hand her husband a glass of water. During their whispered conversation Antonio looked away, the feeling of being an intruder hitting him. He shouldn’t have his visit so late or without earlier notice, he admonished himself, he was just bothering an old friend and keeping him from his worried wife.

Clearing his throat Antonio looked at his hands. “I am certain you need rest, my friend. Perhaps it is time for me to take my leave.”

“Nonsense!” Wolfgang exclaimed. “It was so long ago since we last talked, and there is still so much to talk about. You can’t say you’ve tired of me already?”

“No, of course not.” Antonio shook his head quickly, making the mistake of looking at Wolfgang’s face. He could only shake his head at the mischievous look. “Even so, the truth is that it is rather late. We can always speak another day.”

“Antonio, I’d really like it if you stayed.”

The quiet earnestness in Wolfgang’s voice tugged at Antonio’s heart, and he looked down on his hands again. “I… suppose. If your wife doesn’t mind, I shall stay for some time longer.”

“Great!” Wolfgang’s smile made him seem as young and healthy as the first time Antonio had seen him, and he turned to pat Constance’s hand. “Could you bring us some wine? If we ply him with enough drink I’m sure we can get my dear friend here to smile, perhaps even laugh. Make haste, we don’t know how pliant he will be before he decides to leave!”

Constance and Antonio shared a look of fond exasperation as she left the room. The door hadn’t managed to close behind her before a hand gripped his, and Antonio whipped his head around to find Wolfgang intently looking at him.

“So much I had missed, so many details I had forgotten,” he whispered, his hand tightening around Antonio’s. “At least I will get this chance to remember it all, before death makes his last call to me.”

Antonio frowned and shook his head, reaching out his free hand to lay on top of Wolfgang’s. “You are strong, old friend, you will recover from this. Strong and stubborn,” he added with a raised eyebrow, satisfied when it led to Wolfgang chuckling. “I should have visited you before now, though. I apologize for that. Next visit will not take as long, I assure you.”

“It better not, or I’ll make sure to call on you. I’ll send Constance, and she’ll tell you all about how miserable I am with you ignoring my plight,” Wolfgang said, but he did it with a brilliant smile so Antonio shook his head with a sight.

“Your poor wife, being used in such a manner.”

“Yes, indeed. Anyone who loves me is a saint.”

Wolfgang’s voice was airy and carefree, but his eyes were still too intense to look into. Antonio quickly looked down on their linked hands.

“Perhaps,” he murmured, lost in his thoughts for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and looked up again. “What did you say about making me laugh?”

In response Wolfgang only grinned, wild and free. They talked, with only brief interruptions by Wolfgang’s coughing, with wine easing the restraint of both their tongues. Wolfgang didn’t let go of Antonio’s hand.


End file.
